


Speak of the Devil

by Eslean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kingsman AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslean/pseuds/Eslean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我没有‘偷偷开溜’，Styles先生，我有正当理由。”</p><p> </p><p>“说来听听？”</p><p> </p><p>“国家和女王。”</p><p> </p><p>Harry笑起来，从胸膛深处发出低低的颤音，他啧了一声，“的确，非常正当。”</p><p> </p><p>“你呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“你。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

混乱、嘈杂、肮脏、刺耳。那不勒斯的街道是一场奔放不羁的狂欢，一座光怪陆离、兴高采烈的疯人院。阳台上神色阴郁坦然的小姑娘冲着对面起哄的小伙子（穿着及膝短裤，袜色不对称的脚上踩着凉鞋）竖起中指。门口矮凳上的老太太眯缝着浑浊的眼珠，盯着每一个从家门口走过的人。人们大声叫骂，高高扬起手掌把那些不堪入耳的字眼甩到对方身上。机动车和自行车与过往的行人争夺窄小的生存空间。披萨的香气散发着热度，飘荡在空气中。

 

换了任何一个时候，他都会很享受这里。但不是现在。

 

现在他快死了。

 

一个小时前他从意大利南部的一个地下军工厂爆炸中脱身。目标人物确认清除，那个曾一度垄断欧洲毒品市场的以色列毒枭现在已经化为焦黑的尸体，掩埋在工厂的废墟之下了。一起葬身火海的还有他的线人和他的搭档。他成了唯一的幸存者。

 

Ector，他想，他的搭档，他的导师，他的推荐人。一位气质温润的中年人。完美的绅士，出色的特工。为你举杯，我的朋友，他在心里说，以免我再没机会开口。

 

那不勒斯联络站的地址是他和总部失联之前收到的最后一条信息，Merlin让他去那里。撑住小伙子，他说，一阵杂音，别死了。通讯中断。

 

说得到轻松，他苦笑。断掉的三根肋随着呼吸起伏隐痛。他身上有两处枪伤，一处在后腰，一处在左臂。双耳嗡鸣不断，近距离欣赏爆炸的后遗症。除此之外还有不计其数的刀伤、瘀伤。血从看不见的地方流淌下来，一点一滴地走私生命。

 

下个拐角。他的步伐变得沉重，视线开始模糊。跌跌撞撞地在人群中摩肩接踵，偷来的风衣不太合身但遮住了他的一身狼狈。下个拐角。他感谢意大利人那股子事不关己的从容。他们或许会注意到这个古怪的外乡人，但也仅此而已。

 

十米、五米、两米。他停下脚步。不远处那家唱片店门口的架子倒了，碟片洒了一地，老板不在。这不对劲。一根弦在他脑后紧紧绷住，使他本能地转身，加快脚步头也不回地走了。

 

联络站暴露了。意味着没有资金、没有假身份、没有后援、没有医疗用品。意味着他将死于失血过多，休克也只是下一秒的事。最近的药店离这里也有七百米的直线距离，他撑不到那么远。

 

他要死了。这个认知格外清晰地盘踞在他脑海里，强迫他思考。他不能死在街上，会很麻烦。于是他钻进旁边一条潮湿阴暗的窄巷里——无数醉鬼和流浪汉最终的归宿，也将是他的。他靠着墙艰难地坐下，鲜血浸透了大衣蹭在墙上，里面的西装算是废了。他毁掉了太多套，已经过了会感到可惜的时候了。

 

他的思绪开始漫无目的地发散。一下死了两个人，那瓶酒都快见底了，便宜了Arthur这个老狐狸。说到老狐狸，希望Merlin不要克扣Ivan的狗粮。Ivan大概会难过一阵，它是条好狗。妈妈和妹妹们，上帝保佑她们不用看见自己这幅样子。Kingsman的抚恤金少得可怜，这么就死了真是不值当...

 

他将会死去。

 

这个冰冷的念头侵蚀着他的五脏六腑。眼皮沉得抬不起来，他索性闭上眼，想他上一次这么确信自己必死无疑还是在选拔的时候。

 

他们把他绑在机床上，切割机在离他鼻尖不到十公分的地方飞速旋转，火花飞溅在他脸上。Ector是谁？Edmund Sullivan是谁？Kingsman是什么？有人冲着他的耳朵喊，让他用所知道的一切换取自己的性命。声音盖过了金属尖利刺耳的摩擦声。我不知道，这是他唯一的回答。肚子上挨的那几脚让他想吐。 

 

死亡离他如此之近，刀片冲他脑袋碾过来的时候他想。那种突如其来的恐惧紧紧扼住他的喉咙，比利刃先一步劈开他的大脑，然后是心脏。

 

两年后他站在Merlin的监控室，从那双绿眼睛里寻找自己当年的绝望疯狂。未来的Gawaine被人拿枪指着头，沉默地一言不发，只在枪声响起前用低得几乎听不见的声音说抱歉，然后用更低的声音重复一个名字，Louis。

 

Louis，Louis，Louis...

 

音量逐渐增加，一声接着一声不厌其烦地叫着他的名字。有人抓住他的肩膀使劲摇晃，他费力地睁开眼，感觉自己又回到了监控室，面前那双绿眼睛睁得大大的，疯狂又绝望。

 

嘿，我正想到你呢。他动了动嘴唇，却发不出声音。

 

世界归于黑暗。

 

-

 

再次醒来时他已经躺在病床上，身上的伤口都被妥善的处理过了。头顶的天花板白得晃人眼睛。死里逃生，他想。Eleanor握着他的手伏在床边，见到他醒了差点哭出来，抱着他抽噎了好一会儿才缓过来。

 

你欠我一杯酒，她抬起头第一句话就是这个，眼睛红红的。

 

他虚弱地微笑，说这不怪我，试着活得比我久吧。沉吟一会儿他问，Ector？

 

Eleanor犹豫着摇头，说我很抱歉，我知道他是你的导师。

 

他重重叹了口气，“真要说起来，倒是我欠他一杯酒。”

 

“Styles来过。”她说，“两三次，你都在昏迷。他坐了一会儿就走了。”

 

“Gawaine？是他？”

 

“是，直接把你送回总部来了。”Eleanor起身去给他倒水，“Merlin和Arthur把他好一顿训。”

 

“怎么了？据我所知他那会不该出现在那不勒斯。”

 

女骑士甩甩头发坐回床边把水杯递给他，扶着他的背让他慢点喝，“不，他应该在拿波里，好好和我们的线人接头。”而不是鲁莽地威胁Merlin锁定你的位置再去救一个被判断死亡的人。这是她没说的。但他都知道。

 

他把水杯放下，拇指摩挲着杯口。尴尬在这个小小的私人病房里蔓延，直到Eleanor打破沉默，“我们都很高兴你还活着，Tristan，真的。”

 

“谢谢你。”Louis说，“Kay。”

 

-

 

两星期后他终于获准出院。Merlin给他放了长假让他养伤。

 

对于能够回到自己的公寓小小的休息一段时间他表示很满足，当然生活总不让人如愿。

 

“Gawaine。”他看着他这会儿应该待在东德的同僚，实际上却在自己客厅的沙发上读书，脚翘在扶手上，身边趴着自己的狗，“把脚从我的沙发上拿下来。”

 

“Tristan，我们多愁善感的骑士！很高兴看见你安然无恙。”年轻的特工从沙发上起身，接过他的大衣挂在衣帽架上，年长的那位皱起眉，看着那本刚刚被他随手扔在茶几上的书，对沙发上的狗轻声呵斥，将它赶下来。

 

“省省吧，别跟我来这套。”Louis后退一步躲过同僚的拥抱。对方张开的双臂垂下，轻轻摇了摇头。

 

“就这样对待你的救命恩人？嗯？Louis？”绿眼睛的Gawaine向他靠近一步，又一步，把他逼近墙角。眸子里又有那种隐约的疯狂。Louis熟悉那个。

 

他仔细打量凑近的年轻特工。卷发盖住了额角的纱布，来自最近一次任务的纪念品，嘴角还有细小的伤痕，颧骨下有快要消失的淤青。最后他摇头莞尔。

 

“Harry Styles，你还真是一点长进都没有。”

 

Harry咧嘴扯出一个别扭的微笑，“彼此彼此。”

 

然后低头吻了下来。

 

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

Louis还记得他们的第一个吻：夏日的虫鸣，屋顶上的晚风，一瓶快见底的气泡酒，两个微醺的少年；上一秒他们还在抱怨酒会太无聊、大人太虚伪、Evans先生留的拉丁文作业太多了，下一秒Harry就靠过来，带着酒香的呼吸吐在Louis脸上，又轻又柔，和他落下的吻一样，软软的、微微打颤。

 

他的睫毛扫在Louis脸上——

 

“Louis，亲爱的，你在听吗？”

 

Louis像从一盆水里那样从回忆里抬起头，目光寻找那个向自己发问的人。他的母亲看着他，用眼神示意他这不是个走神的好时机。她是对的。这种无聊透顶、惺惺作派的鸡尾酒会上总会有三五个人结成的小圈子，无论圈子里的参与者乐意与否。男人女人扎堆交换社交圈里的最新消息和那些见不得人的小秘密，偶尔借着这样的掩护传递一些真正有意义的信息，买卖人情，交易情报。内阁动向或是MI6新上任的长官；谁一手策划了财政大臣的落马，谁又从中获益。

 

但大多数时候，它们是毫无意义的闲谈。Louis痛恨闲谈，现在尤甚。

 

“我们在谈论你可怜的Edmund叔叔，肇事逃逸，天哪，我希望他们把那个司机抓住了。”

 

不，他不是。他死于爆炸，因为某个精神错乱的前毒枭想要炸掉半个欧洲，他只能先把他炸掉了。

 

“真是太不幸了。”他说。脑后的神经尖锐地跳动起来。

 

_再给我点时间，再给我几分钟让我把U盘接上主机，Merlin就能把那些发射器黑掉了，求你Ector，没必要这样——_

 

“你小时候特别喜欢和他玩，Edmund一来你就粘着他让他给你讲故事。”

 

_这是个命令，Tristan，照我说的做。Merlin，别管那个U盘了，给Tristan一条撤退路线，我现在去引爆那个炸弹。_

 

“是吗？我都不太记得了，长大后好像就很少见他了。”

 

_你甚至不是我的长官！_

 

“他不是在这出的事吧？好像在美国？还是在哪？”

 

_Louis，还没轮到你，还没轮到。_

 

“我不清楚。”

 

他似乎又回到了那场爆炸，震耳欲聋，火光滔天，有那么一瞬间所有的声音都远去了，而他们讨论Edmund Sullivan可怕的死亡以及糟糕的交通体制的对话仍清晰可闻。Louis令人难以忍受地清醒着，感觉有人把一大团浑浊不堪的污泥塞进了他的口鼻和耳朵。

 

“我错过了什么？”有人站到他身旁，肩膀以一种绝对侵犯了他个人空间的距离紧贴着他。但Louis默许了他，Harry Styles对他来说永远是个特例，更何况他现在需要这个，虽然他永远不会承认。

 

注意力被转到了新来的人身上，Louis趁机找了个借口脱身，到院子里抽烟去了。Harry在Louis点燃第三根烟的时候出现在他身后，径自拿了他点好的烟吸了一口，看着烟雾化在空气里，又把烟递还给他。Louis瞥了他一眼，思量着他是什么时候学会的抽烟。

 

“偷偷开溜了，是吧？”他先开口，烟举到嘴边又放下，最后在大理石扶手上熄了。

 

“彼此彼此。”Harry半个身子压在扶手上，仰头看着夜空。十二月的伦敦已很冷，他只穿了身三件套，肩膀冻得缩起来，夹着脖子两侧。

 

“我没有‘偷偷开溜’，Styles先生，我有正当理由。”

 

“说来听听？”

 

“国家和女王。”

 

Harry笑起来，从胸膛深处发出低低的颤音，他啧了一声，“的确，非常正当。”

 

“你呢？”

 

“你。”

 

Harry耸耸肩，给Louis一个似笑非笑的模糊表情，眼神却很坦然，里面的内容清楚得不得了。Louis感到措手不及。他不明白，这个Harry会抽烟会开枪，跳得了华尔兹调得了马提尼，与人周旋的漂亮话一套一套，圆滑又老成，可为什么他还是能用那样的眼神看着他？

 

为什么？就好像他们还停留在那个夏天，Harry亲吻他时拒绝闭上眼，绿眼睛像是燃烧的森林，直白而热烈，一直烧到Louis心里去。但他们不再是十六岁和十八岁了，也不该是。到底什么出错了？

 

最终他败下阵来，转过身，“...我们回去吧。”

 

“任何你想的时候。”

 

Louis想翻白眼，他很久没真的翻过白眼了，大多数时候他只是叹气，揉揉鼻梁，或者干脆骂出来，翻白眼太孩子气了；Louis还没有老到能把白眼也翻得赏心悦目的时候，Merlin就能，优雅又得体，还极具讽刺意味。

 

他给母亲留了口信，让司机把他们在他伦敦的住处放下。伯恩山犬凑过来迎接他们，庞大的身躯堵住了过道，差点绊倒了Harry。Harry笑着摸了摸它的头。

 

“Ivan，好孩子，让爸爸们进屋。”

 

这回Louis真切地翻了个白眼，手往屋里一指，狗听话地跑开了。Harry扬眉，由着Louis把他拉上了楼，一边认真地单手解对方脖子上的温莎结。他成功地在进卧室的头十秒内扒光了年长的男人，然后把Louis压在床上亲吻，双手顺着他光裸的身体上下摩挲，适量的肌肉和凹凸不平的疤在手掌下起伏，滚烫的勃起相互贴着，他硬得发痛，Louis也是。

 

Louis借着床头灯昏暗的光摸到一瓶润滑剂，倒出一些在手心上，喘息着给自己扩张，过一会Harry的手指也加了进来，Louis不再动作，把一切交给他，只在Harry蜷起指关节时发出细小的呻吟。

 

他们缓慢地做爱，Harry顾忌他身上的伤不敢做得太狠，很克制，甚至有些压抑了，但一次一次进的很深，每次都顶在腺体上。高潮的时候Louis仰起头，弓起的后背紧绷着，似乎是喊了Harry的名字又似乎没有。他茫然地睁着眼，高潮的余韵冲刷着他，脸上湿湿的，用手一摸才发现是眼泪，天花板上一片影影绰绰。

 

Harry在他身边躺下，先是吻去他眼角的泪，再向下亲吻他腰际的伤疤，然后是左臂上的，嘴唇蹭在新长的皮肤上，有些痒。

 

“你在那里。”Louis说，手指穿过Harry的卷发。

 

“我也在这里。”年轻的特工说，用亲吻向他证明这一点。

 

他们做了两次，也许是三次，Louis不太记得浴室之后发生的事。醒来的时候Harry已经走了，他一个人躺在床上，床单是新的，身上也被清理过了，昨天脱下来的西装挂在椅子上，连袖扣都老老实实扣在袖口。他转头看了眼床头柜上的钟，十点一刻，Ivan还没来吵他，说明已经喂过了——他连狗都喂了——Louis感到莫名的懊恼。

 

他爬起来，披上一件浴袍走下楼。Ivan叼着网球放在他脚下，果然是吃过了，他想，然后把网球在地上一滚，摸了摸大狗的脑袋，让它去捡球了。罩着餐盖的盘子放在餐桌最显眼的地方，贴了便签，上面写着“早餐”——就好像它本身的存在还不够明显一样。Louis拿掉餐盖，里面是水波蛋和培根，面包是烤过的，还有一壶茶，有点放凉了。Louis趁它们还有些热气，给自己倒上一杯茶，边看报边吃早餐。

 

培根盐放得很淡，和当年在伊顿时吃到的一样，没有变过。Louis叹了口气，把报纸放下了。他把那张便签揭下来，翻来覆去地看了一会，然后在食物变凉之前解决了早餐。

 

-TBC-


End file.
